lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kogu
|Race = Race of Hera''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 ''Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Zangya (partner) (partner) (partner) }} Kogu, called Gokua in the original Japanese version, is one of the four henchmen of Bojack in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He was killed by Future Trunks, making him the only one of the Galaxy Soldiers not to be slain by or because of Gohan. His name is based off the Japanese word "gokua'kuhidou''," meaning heinous and inhuman. , his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Not much is known about Kogu except that he is a skilled swordsman. He is the same alien race as Bojack and his crew; he even has a transformation similar to Bojack's. But in the end, his transformation is not enough and he is taken down by a Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Kogu ends up with a broken sword and death by a fist clean through his stomach. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of make their escape to Earth. Power Despite his ability to transform, Kogu seems to be the weakest of the Galaxy Soldiers. Upon turning Super Saiyan, Future Trunks kills him in one punch, even though Kogu was in his full power state. Techniques and special abilities *'''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Devilish BladeDragon Ball Heroes'', 2010 – Kogu's sword technique. Kogu has shown to be very skilled in combat with his sword. *'''Full Power Energy Ball – Kogu fires a red energy ball from his left hand. This was the first attack Kogu used on Trunks in Bojack Unbound. Transformation During Kogu's Race of Hera transformation displayed in Bojack Unbound, his skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns red, and his strength and power greatly increase. Video game appearances Kogu (along with and ) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Toshiyuki Morikawa *FUNimation Dub: Iman Nademzadeh Trivia *Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. *Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). *Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are the same race, it is plausible it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. *Kogu is left-handed. *Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of Chrono Trigger, a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. *Kogu's name is an anagram of the name, Goku. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II